Curang!
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Aesop selalu memberikan petinya kepada Eli. Kenapa?/OOC, nyerempet BL


"Kamu curang, Aesop!" tuduh Vera Nair sambil menunjuk Aesop Carl dengan botol parfumnya. Si Perias Mayat berjengit, dia baru saja selesai bertanding dan dipulangkan ke Manor lima belas detik yang lalu. Mengapa si Ahli Parfum ini tanpa angin tanpa hujan tahu-tahu menuduhnya curang?

Penyintas bermasker menatap Vera, memandangnya panjang tanpa suara. Bahkan tanpa kemampuan membaca pikiran pun semua yang melihat matanya tahu dia sedang meminta penjelasan.

"Kamu curang, soalnya kamu menggunakan petimu selalu hanya kepada Eli. Padahal ada dua teman lain yang kadang lebih membutuhkan bantuan petimu itu daripada dia," kata wanita itu menjelaskan.

Dibawa-bawa namanya, tentu saja Eli Clark si Peramal langsung kepo. Seketika kepalanya menghadap kepada Vera dan Aesop yang sedang berdebat. Ah, bukan berdebat. Tepatnya Aesop yang sedang disembur Vera.

Eli kemudian melayangkan pandang kepada Emma Woods si Tukang Kebun, meminta bantuan untuk melerai mereka. Namun gadis itu ternyata sudah mencoba melerai sejak tadi, tetapi suaranya yang kecil tidak berani menginterupsi seruan Vera yang menggebu-gebu.

Mereka berempat memang baru saja kembali dari permainan. Pemburu kali itu adalah Joseph si Fotografer. Mereka menang, namun Vera merasa tidak puas.

"Kau tahu, aku sekarat dipukul si Pemburu saat sedikit lagi bisa keluar dari gerbang! Untung saja Emma membantuku, kau sendiri malah memberi petimu kepada Eli padahal tahu aku hampir dikursikan!" protes Vera bukan hanya didengar oleh tiga penyintas yang berada di sana, tetapi juga terdengar oleh penyintas-penyintas lain yang lewat. Alhasil, mereka jadi kepo dan ikutan menonton adegan Vera melabrak Aesop seperti menonton drama pelakor.

"Vera, mungkin kamu bisa kecilkan sedikit suaramu? Mereka semua melihat ke arah kita..." tegur Emma, tidak nyaman dilihat banyak orang. Para penyintas lain mengintip takut-takut, langsung kabur saat Vera mendelik ke arah mereka.

"Bukan cuma kali ini saja! Kau melakukannya di semua pertandingan!" lanjut Vera tidak peduli. Dia seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Emma, atau mungkin hanya diabaikannya saja. "Kau selalu menomorsatukan Eli dibanding yang lainnya. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?"

"Heh?" sahut Eli spontan, begitu pun Aesop yang langsung memasang mimik kaget, tapi tidak bersuara. Vera tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menganggap reaksi dari kedua pria itu sesuai dugaannya. "Hah! Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu di antara kalian! Mengaku sajalah, Aesop! Kau memang menyukai Eli!"

Aesop di luar dugaan tidak begitu lama menampilkan rasa terkejutnya. Ia justru menghela napas, seperti sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Perias mayat itu menatap Vera tepat di mata, kemudian berbicara dalam. "Aku tidak menyukai Eli Clark dalam konteks yang kausebutkan."

"Terus kenapa kau selalu memprioritaskan Eli untuk diberi peti? Itu sama saja curang, tahu!" potong Vera. Tidak membiarkan Aesop menjelaskan alasannya, bahkan untuk menarik napas.

Mengembuskan napas, Aesop menggumam malas. Kini matanya yang lurus jadi berubah layu, karena Vera yang kerjaannya dari tadi tidak mengizinkannya menjelaskan. Ia mengangkat satu tangan, meminta izin bicara. "Cuma—"

"Cuma apa?" bentak Vera lagi. Aesop memutar kedua bola matanya. Vera makin naik pitam, hampir saja mau gebrak meja kalau Aesop tidak langsung berdiri, membuka masker wajahnya, kemudian berteriak kepada Vera tepat di depan mukanya.

"Cuma, Eli itu jauh lebih gampang digambar daripada kalian semua! Terutama kau, Vera!"

Keheningan terhenyak. Vera terdiam, Aesop kembali duduk dan memasang masker putihnya kembali. Emma menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Eli sendiri mengerjapkan matanya, Poppo si burung hantu kesayangannya sudah kabur entah ke mana sejak Vera meninggikan suaranya.

Bahkan para pengintip di balik tembok itu tidak berani bersuara, walaupun keempat penyintas yang baru saja pulang tahu bahwa mereka masih ada di sana.

"Eli... gampang digambar?" ulang Vera, Aesop menghela napasnya.

"Kau tahu petiku bisa diberikan kepada orang lain kalau aku menggambarnya sesuai penampilan orang tersebut? Nah, menggambar Eli jauh lebih mudah daripada penyintas lain. Karena itulah aku memberikan petiku padanya. Waktuku terbatas karena dikejar pemburu, penyintas yang lebih mudah digambar akan mempersingkat waktu."

Vera masih menautkan dahi, kemudian menatap Emma yang menggeleng-geleng. Aesop mengerang. "Lihatlah sendiri bagaimana penampilan Eli! Aku bahkan tidak perlu menggambar matanya karena tertutup kain, juga rambutnya karena tudung di kepalanya. Aku tak butuh menggambar bentuk kakinya karena bawahan pakaiannya yang seperti rok panjang. Tidak ada yang menyusahkan dari semua itu, beda dengan kalian semua."

Barulah kali itu Vera memahaminya. Selama ini dia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilan yang lainnya, hanya penampilan dirinya sendiri saja. Dilihat baik-baik, penampilan Eli memang paling simpel daripada yang lain. Ia tidak menyangka penampilan sederhana itu juga membuat pekerjaan Aesop jadi lebih mudah.

"Jadi... bukan karena kau menyukai Eli?" tanya Vera memastikan. Aesop menggeleng-geleng, matanya lurus melihat Vera yang menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

Aesop jarang bersosialisasi dan diperlakukan baik, jadi ia hanya menggaruk tengkuk, lalu beranjak. "Yah, lain kali kau bisa menanyakannya baik-baik daripada asal tuduh."

Sedangkan Vera menghadapkan tubuh kepada Eli. "Maaf, Eli. Kau jadi ikut terlibat..."

Eli berjengit, kedua tangannya melambai-lambai. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa! Kupikir aneh juga Aesop selalu memberi petinya kepadaku. Ternyata karena penampilanku mudah digambar. Hahaha..."

Vera tersenyum kecil, ia ikut pergi dari ruang makan setelah mengajak Emma yang menghela napas lega. Kedua wanita itu berpamitan kepada Eli lalu menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan Eli yang termenung sendirian sambil merasa sedikit kecewa.

"_Jadi... bukan karena kau menyukai Eli?"_

Kepala Eli menggeleng cepat, mengusir rasa kecewa itu di dadanya. Bibirnya bersiul memanggil Poppo, dan mengikuti teman-temannya keluar dari ruang makan.

* * *

.

* * *

Identity V punya Netease


End file.
